somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Strat-O-Matic.com Transition: Resuming Waivers
Due to technical issues, we were forced to suspend the processing of 5pm ET Waivers deadlines for leagues whose deadlines were scheduled for Saturday (6/16) and beyond. We successfully resumed Waivers deadline processing on Wednesday, June 20 for leagues whose deadlines were scheduled for between Saturday (6/16) and Wednesday (6/20). We are executing the same cautious procedure on Thursday for leagues whose Waivers deadlines are scheduled for Thursday. Update: Thursday Waiver Leagues, 3:40pm ET Update, 3:40pm ET: Looks like all went well with the Waiver claim processing for today, as expected. We're prepared to turn trading and free agent transactions back on at 5pm ET for all leagues who had their Waiver deadlines today. Update, 2:15pm ET: Waiver claim processing was executed at 2pm ET on all leagues scheduled for today. All teams have the correct amount of cash, a valid number of players, and from our end it looks like everything was successful. According to the plan, all free agent transactions and trading are suspended in these leagues until 5pm ET. During this time, if you notice anything significantly wrong with how the Waiver claim processing went, please email us at onlinegamesupport@strat-o-matic.com and we'll take a look. We are prepared to roll things back if we need to, but we don't think it'll come to that. To be safe, though, allow for the possibility that the results of the Waiver claim processing may change for your league. We'll let you know the official word in any case. For more on the original plan, see below. The plan For those leagues whose Waivers deadlines is now scheduled for Thursday: 'The deadline to submit your Waiver Claims will be on Thursday at 2pm ET, not 5pm ET.' At 2pm ET, we will turn off free agent transactions and trading on leagues who are processing Waivers that day. This is so that we can temporarily freeze the state of these leagues, making it easier to revert if there are any problems. At or shortly after 2pm ET, we will process the Waivers deadlines for these leagues. You'll be able to see the results of your Waivers deadline on your team/league pages as normal. You just temporarily won't be able to make any further free agent transactions or trades. We'll all take this time between 2pm and 5pm ET to sanity check everything to make sure your Waiver Claims were processed correctly. If there are any problems, we will revert all relevant leagues to their state at 2pm ET, make any necessary fixes to our Waivers procedure, and run the deadline processing again until everything is correct. If there are no problems, then great. 'In any case, we will turn free agent transactions and trading back on for these leagues at 5pm ET.' So basically, the "open" period after your Waivers deadline remains at 5pm ET; we're just moving the claims deadline earlier so that we can triple-check everything. If at 5pm ET we see any problems with the website due to the resumption of transaction activity, we will be prepared to shut down transactions again on these leagues immediately. In this unlikely event, we would then turn them back on at 10am ET the following morning. Of course we'll be testing rigorously well before this procedure starts at 2pm, and expect things to go smoothly this time around. I hope you can understand that it makes sense for us at this juncture to take things slowly and cautiously to make sure we get back on the right track. Thanks for your continued patience.